


Twas A Dare

by Hecking_fight_me



Category: Original Work
Genre: FUCK, I cried writing this, I have no regrets, I worked so hard, No editing we die like mne, my friend made me post this, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecking_fight_me/pseuds/Hecking_fight_me
Summary: She couldn't say no. She physically couldn't utter the word as they sat across from each other, small grins adorning both their faces.She wished she could say no. Alas, they had all the power.What was the power, you ask?The power of dare.





	Twas A Dare

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to fuckville

Fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck. Fuck fuck fuck FUCK fuck fuck fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!" fuck fucked fuck.

"fuck fuck fuck fuckity fucky fuck." fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, fuck fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fucker fucking fuck fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fyuck. Fuck fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck, fuck.  
"Fucc, fuck fuck fucking fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fucker." Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

Fuck fuck fucker fucking fucked fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck fcuk fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

"Fucccccccc, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fucker fucking fuck." Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fucker. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fucked fuck fuck fuck fuck." Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fucker. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckfuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

Fuck fuck fucking fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckfuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. FUck fuck fucking fucker fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fucking. FUck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fucc fuck fuck fuck fuck fyuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

"fuck fuck fuck fucck fuck fuck fuck fuck, fuck fuck fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fucking. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck frick." Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fukc fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

Fucker fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fucking. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fucc fuck fukk fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fyuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fucker fuck fuck fuck fucking fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fucking fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fucker. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fyuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fucc fuck fuck fuck fuk fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fucking fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fyuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> now leaving fuckville


End file.
